With increasing development of science and technology, electronic technique is developed rapidly. There are more and more types of electronic products. People enjoy environments brought out by development of science and technology. Presently, people enjoy comfortable life brought out by development of science and technology via various types of electronic apparatus.
Multiple applications may be installed in an electronic apparatus by a user to fulfill requirements of daily works and entertainments. When run, the applications may generate a large amount of run-time files, such as cache file and temporary files, which are generally useless for the user, which are referred to as useless files for example. The operating speed of the electronic apparatus is reduced when the amount of useless files in the system reaches a certain value. Since the useless files occupy some of the storage space of the electronic apparatus, the utilization ratio of the storage space of the electronic apparatus is reduced, thereby affecting the use of the user.
Presently, the useless files in the electronic apparatus may be cleaned up via a third party software. Firstly, the user needs to download and install the third party software, initiates the third party software when to clean up the useless files, finds out the useless files by full scanning, and deletes the found useless files. The full scanning takes up generally much time, resulting in that the useless files are not cleaned up timely and efficiently and needs the manual intervention of the user, which is not convenient to the user, and the downloading, installing and running of the third party software itself takes up some of the system resources, resulting in waste in resources.
As can be seen, in the conventional art, the electronic apparatus cleans up the useless files by means of the third party software and the manual intervention of the user, and the inherent information processing ability of the electronic apparatus is poor, which is not convenient to be used by the user.